Fernir
Fernir - Stary duchem, młody ciałem smok cienia. Partner Shivii, ojciec Melkora i Leanan.thumb|284px Wygląd Wygląd Fernira przez wieki się zmieniał. Obecnie jest wysokim, czarnym smokiem o smukłej lecz mocnej sylwetce Ubarwienie jest jednolite, w barwach kruczej czerni, i jedynie oczy i zęby wydają się odstępować od reszty kolorystyką. Jego łeb osadzony na długiej smukłej szyi jest pociągły, i niezbyt masywny. Łuski zaś są rozmieszczone bardzo gęsto i nachodzą na siebie , przez co wydaje się ich nie mieć w ogóle. Tył łba wieńczą cztery proste, długie rogi w kolorze łusek, lekko zakrzywione na boki przy końcach. Kark porasta czarna jak noc grzywa, która opada aż na barki smoczyska. Oczy bestii są spore, i lśnią krwistą czerwienią którą przecina pionowa czarna źrenica. Bije z nich nienawiść do życia, pogarda, chciwość i inne najgorsze cechy charakteru ich właściciela. Zęby monstrum są długie, z zaznaczeniem że para kłów jest nad wyraz dłuższa od reszty zakrzywionych i ostrych jak brzytwy zębisk. Łapy bestii są silne i długie, zwieńczone potężnymi długimi szponami wyrastającymi ze spiczastych palców. Skrzydła Ferna są duże i spiczaste na końcach, zaś po złożeniu układają się i zachowują jak naturalna smocza peleryna, falująca na wietrze. Czasem można pomyśleć iż jest półsmokiem, gdy stoi ze złożonymi skrzydłami.. Ogon smoka jest długi, porośnięty ostrymi wypustkami które są ostre jak kolce, a na końcu wyrasta mały, ale bardzo ostry szpikulec. Charakter Jest on czymś, co pojawia się w koszmarach. By określić go jednym słowem, jedyne wydaje się pasujące. Potwór.. Od zawsze był przebiegłym okrutnikiem, bezwzględnym i chytrym. Kiedy ma zlikwidować smoka, nie odpuści, i wykona wyrok w najbardziej pokręcony z brutalnych sposobów odbierania życia. O tym krążą wręcz legendy.. Potrafi bawić się swoją ofiarą, dając jej pozory zwycięstwa, by zaraz uderzyć ze zdwojoną siłą. Jest cierpliwy i wykorzystuje błędy bardzo skrupulatnie, i nie wstydzi się podstępu mimo umiłowania do otwartej walki. Nieznana jest mu litość, czy miłosierdzie. Uwielbia zadawać ból i robi to swoim ofiarom z wyraźną pasją i radością... Nie zna strachu, i gardzi innymi istotami. Większość z nich po prostu traktuje jak śmieci, poza paroma godnymi tego miana, które nazwie braćmi. Kocha też smak krwi, oraz wojnę..Na niej właśnie dokonuje okrucieństw. Szanuje jedynie tych którzy pokażą że mogą stawić mu czoła bez strachu, lub są naprawdę potężni oraz tych którzy są bliscy mu okrucieństwem. Poza tym potrafi być bezwarunkowo lojalny, pod warunkiem że ten ktoś okaże się godzien być jego panem. Wtedy to potencjał Fernira uwalnia się całkowicie. Potrafi być wtedy oddany po życia kres, a nawet dłużej. Historia Jest długa, gdyż Fernir liczy sobie około 4530 lat. Jak to możlwe, gdy jego ciało wygląda na niecałe 480? Albowiem nasz bohater pochodzi z innych czasów, sprzed Nowej Ery i Kataklizmu.. Wtedy to Klan Cienia był potęgą na cały Smoczy Świat. Inne Klany były zepchnięte lub zniszczone, i jedynie Klan Lodu stanowił większe zagrożenie. Był to też czas plagi smoczych wampirów przez zabawy z nekromancją. Fern jako syn Smoka Apokalipsy, był poświęcony w świątyni Chaosu. Tam według legendy Chaos osobiście się objawił by naznaczyć młodego Ferna piętnem które nosi do teraz..Jest bronią. Dorastał w atmosferze ciągłych treningów mających na celu zrobić z niego idealną maszyną do zabijania, doskonałą w walce i władaniu magią. Kiedy już zerwano go z "łańcucha" okazało się że stworzyli potwora..Był niepowstrzymany, przebiegły niczym lis i bezlitosny..Mordował kolejne cele, renegatów oraz wysoko postawione smoki wrogich rodów, często zabijając kilku przeciwników naraz. Przez swoje okrucieństwo i zdolności do sadyzmu stał się "sławny" wśród wrogich klanów. W pewny momencie został zarażony wampiryzem. To tylko sprawiło że stał się jeszcze gorszy, niemalże nie do zabicia. Zdołał się jednak (ponoć poprzez pakt z demonem) uwolnić od klątwy, lecz do teraz pije krew, jak mówi z przyzwyczajenia. Pozostała mu też zdolność "wyczuwania" energii innych smoków. Jego życie zmieniło się w ciągu jednej walnej bitwy..Pod Midgarodd. Miał uderzyć ze swym oddziałem zabójców na tyły i zabić alfę Klanu Lodu. Kiedy starł się z nim, rozpętało się piekło...Pojedynek był brutalny, i ciągnął się, aż obaj bili cali we krwi, i potwornie ranieni, lecz przewaga nadal była po stronie Ferna. Ostatecznie miał go na widelcu i chciał zadać ostateczny cios gdy niespodziewanie przerwało mu uderzenie Diamentów. Te zdołały przywołać ogromny lodowiec na pole walki, który pochłonił niemal wszystkich. Niestety dla Fernira, on też w nim utkwił. Okazało się, że to go nie zabiło. Miało go utrzymać w lodowych okowach, gdyż nie mogli go zniszczyć. Fernir żył, i trwał w lodzie przez długie 4 tysiące lat...Aż nadszedł tajemniczy byt zwany Suwerenem. Jego batalia z innymi bogami zachwiała równowagą magii trzymającej potwora w ryzach. Dzięki temu Fernir który wyglądał teraz bardziej jak smoczy lisz, zdołał się wyrwać spod lodu i wyjść na powierzchnię...Kosztowało to jednak większość jego mocy i sił. Wtedy to począł odbudowywać swoje ciało, pożerając słabsze istoty, w tym wilkołaka. Przez to jego wygląd się zmienił, i wyglądał właśnie niczym smoczy wilkołak. To nie przeszkadzało mu w wykonywaniu swojej misji, służąc nadal istniejącemu Klanowi Cienia. Zdołał zawalczyć w kilku dużych bitwach, porwać parę nieostrożnych smoków, a także ocalić swoją panią przed szpiegiem. Ostatnio nawet stoczył bój ze spaczonym starożytnym, wespół ze swą Alfą...Niestety życie obróciło się o 180 stopni, gdyż nadszedł czas Kataklizmu. Jego pani stała się Demosmokiem, zaś Klan Cienia uległ prawie całkowitej zagładzie. Z popiołów wyrósł nowy ród, Wyklętych. Na jego czele stanął smok z tajemniczej rasy Pendorian, któremu na imię było Gerard. Zdołał zdobyć szacunek Ferna, oraz wdzięczność. Dzięki niemu bowiem Wilk Wojny odzyskał całą swą moc, stając się smoczym Aspektem Śmierci. Jako Nosferatu miał okazję też stworzyć nowego wampira, kiedy "ratował" złotą smoczycę o imieniu Niltaran. Samica stała się jego "dzieckiem", Drakuliną w smoczej formie. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu Gerard, dominat rodu znikł, zaś Fern został wybrany na jego następcę...Była to dlań niecodzienna sytuacja. Smok nigdy nie rządził, zawsze służył...Jego panowanie było spokojnym okresem, mimo chwilowych czystek by pozbyć się opozycji. Pewnego razu znikł, wyruszając w poszukiwaniu przejść do świata Astralnego, które powstały po Kataklizmie. Dopiero teraz wrócił, widząc swój ród w ruinach... I nieustannie czekając na dzień w którym rzeki spłyną krwią. Kategoria:Smoki